Automated CNC machine tools typically include an apparatus for automatically changing a tool with respect to a spindle or main shaft of the machine tool. Once in place on the spindle, the spindle is activated and the tool contacts a workpiece in order to form the workpiece into a desired shape. During forming of the workpiece, the tool is typically sprayed with a lubricant from a nozzle so as to reduce the heat created by friction generated between the tool and the workpiece.
Automated tool changing apparatus include a plurality of different cutting tools stored in a magazine or tool changer assembly from which a particular tool is sequentially retrieved and transported to the spindle. Each tool typically has a different shape and is positioned in a different location with respect to the workpiece. Accordingly, the lubricant nozzle must be adjusted with respect to a particular tool to provide the lubricant in a proper position.
Lubricant is typically provided to such tools through a nozzle connected to a flexible hose member. The nozzle and hose are manually positioned each time a tool is changed, the hose being configured to substantially maintain the nozzle position when released.
Such lubricating systems, however, can be difficult to accurately position with respect to the tool and the workpiece. Additionally, the operator must manually position the nozzle which can be dangerous to the operator, particularly if the machine is in motion while the nozzle is being positioned. The flexible hose member can also be displaced from its position during machining requiring repositioning by the operator.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a lubricant nozzle positioning system and method which automatically positions a lubricant nozzle with respect to a plurality of cutting tools sequentially positioned by an automated tool changing assembly, maintains a position with a respective cutting tool during the entire machining operation, and is programmable to cooperate with a variety of automated machine tools and associated programs.